A Beautiful Lie
by xXxCryingxXxLightningxXx
Summary: A series of  extremely  short drabbles.  I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM, JHONEN VASQUEZ DOES…I don't have enough brilliance and imagination to come up with that.
1. INFORMATION

**0: HIGHLY RECOMMEND THIS IS READ!**

**This is the intro to my ZaDR drabbles! Be warned this is Invader Zim Yaoi. Yaoi is boyxboy, malexmale, two wieners w/o a chick involved! Most of this is underage and some of it involves sex and/or innuendos, swearing and all of that other sweet stuff. **

**Even though we all know kids under 18 are going to be reading these anyway I suggest you turn back if you're not but I don't care. I'm 15 and I'm writing this so Fuck it!**

**Just so you know, these will be from K+ to M and I'll put the rating at the top if there's a certain rating you don't want to read. Most of these will be short like 500 words or less so don't be sad because shorter means more will be updated at once. J**

**So some stuff, the chapter names will be some music I was listening to and most likely won't have anything to do with the actual story ALSO if you see any spelling/grammatical errors PLEASE tell me. I like to make good impression and I hate bad spelling.**

**Just so I don't have to write it again: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM, JHONEN VASQUEZ DOES…I don't have enough brilliance and imagination to come up with that.**


	2. Run

**~:DRABBLE ONE:~**

**:Run:**

**Rating: K+**

(Dib's point of view)

1: At this point I decided that life wasn't important, Zim killed himself after his Tallest called and there was nothing to do anymore. I'd gotten so used to tormenting him, spending my weekends chasing him.

I didn't want to go over, seeing all his alien blood on the ground through my monitor I rode my bike faster then I can remember ever before and yet…it still wasn't fast enough his Pak was demolished and his breathing was ragged when I got there.

I had just enough time to say 'sorry, Zim, more than anything. I'm sorry you had no time to know how much I care. I did care you know.'

"I'm not stupid…Dib-wo- Dib…I knew…I knew the whole time." and I held his hand until his own grip ceased.

I have nothing but Gir…I kept him. As a reminder or just because I felt bad I don't know and I told Zim's computer to take down the house and destroy itself or go back to the Massive if there was a way, his choice.

Now that there's nothing to do, my weekends and time after school is now free so I come home and mourn. What else am I supposed to do?

* * *

**I know it's short. I have to get into the habit of writing these and get used to the fact that one page is not even CLOSE to 400+ words. I swear it'll get longer as time goes on!**


	3. Lollipop

**~:DRABBLE TWO:~**

**:LOLLIPOP:**

**RATING: M**

(Dib's Point of View)

**2.** Zim knew about music but he was surprised when I showed him Earth music.

I had my iPod playing from my laptop because, as he had to remind me, he had no ears to fit the ear buds.

First song I played for him was 'Pork and Beans' by Weezer only to see his oh-so-unamused expression, but after a minute I started something for real because his angry yelling hurt my ears.

**"_In your eyes_**

**_Is the picture perfect_**

**_In your eyes_**

**_Does the grass look greener_**

**_Have you seen it_**

**_Through my eyes" _**

I paused it, "Zim, this is a good song, okay? Don't ruin it just because of the next verse."

"Why would Zim-" I started the song back up, interrupting him.

**"_The world has caught on fire-"_**

Zim snickered.

**"_-From what I've been told_**

**_These city lights (city lights)_**

**_Are killing ever slowly the sanity with-in me_**

**_maybe I-"[1]_**

"Hey Dib-worm WAIT!" Zim shouted.

I groaned in exasperation and paused the song.

"Play a different song," Zim mumbled, leaving me with a puzzled look.

"But, Zim-"

"DARE YOU QUESTION ZIM?"

Slow piano music started and Dib was content with the song that started.

_**"I'm so tired of being here supressed by all my childish fears-"[2]**_

Zim leaned over me to change the song the way I had been and, unlike me, he would let songs play for a moment hearing the voice or the lyrics before changing it.

"_**If you wanna get out alive-"[3]**_

"_**If you be my star, I'll be-"[4]**_

"_**I was so high I did not recognize**_

_**The fire burning in her eyes**_

_**The chaos that controlled-"**_

"This sounds more like something girls would listen to," Zim laughed silently.

"It kind of is, uhm, Zim," I smiled weakly and felt my face grow hot, hot, hot.

Zim mumbled something incoherent.

"What Zim?"

"ZIM SAID…that you were cute," Awkward silence. "BUT…only when you blush!" Him saying that only made me blush harder.

"_**This love has taken its toll on-"[5]**_

Zim's finger nudged the laptops button, changing the song and ending our short trance.

"_**She said he so sweet I wanna lick the wrapper-"**_

"ZIM! ZIM change it!"

Zim grabbed my wrists, startling me and making me unable to change the lewd lyrics. Looking back at Zim I realized he was staring at me.

"This sounds quite dirty, heh'" Zim licked my ear and I shivered lightly, unable to do much else with my hand incapacitated.

"_**Shortii wanna thug **_

_**Bottles in the club **_

_**Shortii wanna hump **_

_**You know I like to touch **_

_**Ya lovely lady lumps"**_

Zim placed rough kisses on my neck. His left hand still held my wrists and his right fumbled with my pants zipper and button-

"_**I make her feel right **_

_**When its wrong like lyin' **_

_**Man she ain't never **_

_**Had a love like mine **_

_**But man I ain't never **_

_**Seen an ass like hers"**_

-unintentionally, I think, brushing my erection causing me to groan loud.

"_**Won't you get on your knees **_

_**Won't you get on your knees **_

_**Call me so I can **_

_**Make it juicy for you **_

_**Call me so I can **_

_**Get it juicy for you**_

_**Call me-"[6]**_

Without thought, I listened to the song and crouched down and started pulling on Zim's pants-

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Shit," we gasped in unison.

"Dib," My father said through the door, "It's time for your foreign friend to go. We have stuff to do!"

"Yeah dad," I shouted with as much of a straight voice I could muster.

"Hmmm, no good," Zim voice rasped his hands on my shoulders. "Come over later, would you?"

"Uhm, I'll-I'll try." I smiled and he kissed me one more time. I listened to the music as he left.

"_**I just wanna be the one**_

_**Who finds another wayTo keep me on the top of your mind**_

_**So you would always say**_

_**Everything is more than fine**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing"[7]**_

* * *

_**[1]Picture Perfect (In Your Eyes)-10 Years**_

_**[2]My Immortal-Evanescence **_

_**[3]Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace**_

_**[4]Boats and Birds-Gregory and the Hawk**_

_**[5]This Love-Maroon 5**_

_**[6]Lollipop-Framing Hanley**_

_**[7]My Love-Crash Kings**_

**Wahhh! I went to the beach and got burned real bad, my face hurts and my tum tum is red, red, red! That's cool with me tho 'cause I was a whiteyy you could see all my veins and I looked like a vampyre. W00t! These songs are all on my iPod except for the last one ****but otherwise I haz an idea there is a really good song you guys should look up called ****I'll Be Your Zombie - RocketMeNowhere it's a great song and I 1oo% recommend it!**


	4. Wake Up

**~:DRABBLE THREE:~**

**:Wake Up:**

**Rating: M**

(Zim's point of view)

**3. **The summer Dib went to Band Camp is the Summer I discovered the Movie Theater and those black tapes that confused me at first, because the stuff inside isn't sticky like the clear tape.

Gir begged me to go the first time but I refused, I was doing research on this "Band Camp" and learned the horrible stories about the disgusting human mating ritual happening there, and suddenly, I didn't want Dib to go. He was MINE and no one but me could touch him like that.

The second time I was asked to the movies, it was a girl from my Hi Skool and I was confused. I didn't think _anyone _felt…affection? Yes, affection toward me; I declined her offer with a strained smile. I might've gone but I had no information on how to act with a girl or at the movies or with a girl at the movies.

About mid-Summer Gir asked me to go to the movies again, begged more like it, and I agreed after some extensive research. We saw Despicable Me, it was alright. A week later Gir and I saw Toy Story 3. I realize that this is the longest that I've ever seen Gir silent.

I'm growing fonder of movies by the second.

Gir'd been buying lots of movies lately, he's probably noticed my attachment.

He bought a movie having to do with Corn Children the night before Dib was to come home. I didn't watch the movie though. I didn't want to be any more prepared than he was going to be. I wanted to see him scared because this was supposed to be different than his average spooky ghosties.

_Is that really it though?_ I thought to myself.

**7pm-NEXT DAY**

"Gir!" I shouted, my voice reverberating throughout the house.

"Yes, my Master?" My mechanical moron growled, going from blue eyes to red, then blue in seconds.

"Gir, make popcorn!"

"And tacos?" Gir squealed.

"No Gir, popcorn only," I mumbled, confident I was going to loose this fight.

"TACOS!"

"Gir, if I say yes will you shut the Hell up?"

"Tacos," Gir cried in agreement.

"FINE, Gir."

"WA-HOOO~"

Rhythmic knocking sounded at the door while Gir ran away and I sprinted to answer it.

"Hello, Dib-_worm_, are all your limbs in tact?"

"Yeah, Zim why? What plans do you have destroying the world that involve my unattached limbs?"

"No plans, boring Summer. Wanna watch a movie?" I added quickly.

"A movie? Uhm, sure."

**½ Way Through Said Movie…**

"OmiGawd, Zim, ew" Dib cried, gripping on to my shirt. His grossed out yelling was feigned, I could tell but I didn't mind.

I took a bold move and snuggled up to him. Dib tensed but gave in and leaned in to my chest taking my hand.

Taking purposeful notice of the empty popcorn bowl, I asked Gir to make more.

"Zim?" Dib whispered, making my antenna twitch.

"Yeah?" I turned my head and looked to his tired eyes, but that was quickly stopped when his soft pink lips ravaged my green ones.

"Wait, j-just stop, wait!" I rasped.

Dib regained his composure and slid to the other end of the sofa. "Sorry, Zim."

Seconds later Gir came in screaming, "I made more popcorn!"

"Gir," I announced, "why don't you take the movie down to the base and we can watch it on the bigger screen."

"That. Will. Be. EPIC!" Gir slid the movie out of the VCR and flushed himself down to the base.

With Gir gone Dib turned to me and while looking into his eyes I was over come with a sudden need for dominance.

I attacked him-his lips with mine. I attacked his neck and his shoulders and my hands roamed his skinny body and I had a sudden realization that I was doing a dance that I promised myself I would never do with a creature of Earth…and I didn't care.

My dance partner was hiding his quiet, arousing whimpers and I didn't want him to.

"Dib-answer me."

"Zim, wh-what?" Dib whined from loss of heated kissed and roaming hands. He slowly regained his breath and he let his heartbeat slow.

"Don't hold in the whining."

"Zim," Dib moaned, looking into my eyes and, with a secret hand, brushed one of my antennae.

"AH, Dib."

* * *

**_Tee, hee. My inspiration juices are drippy. J_**

**_And they're about 16, just so you know and where I live that's officially legal._**

**_God, you guys, I'm so~ sorry but I can't do a sex scene yet. I've never done one before in my life and I don't want to ruin your reading, so I promise I'll try, try, try to do some smut but I just need some practice. Sorry they're a bit OOC. J_**

**_-Alphabet_**


End file.
